Where the Dark Angels Tread
by moonwhiteangel
Summary: Set in X-men Origins. Stryker discovers a young mutant who has the ability to see the future, but also has a vampire mutation. The story is set in 1970 because I don't know how long Logan was with that team. Rated M for a lot of blood, and violence
1. Prologue

_"Hello, Ms .Ivanov. My name is Major William Stryker, and this is Agent Zero." A tall man in about is mid-forties spoke while nodding towards another tall man, of course almost everyone was tall compared to me, who looked Asian and had a cold look on his face._

_"Hello. Well, it's obvious you know my name." I answered him in my heavily Russian accented voice."How can I help you?'_

_"Well, I have put together a special team for people like you, and I would li-" he began to explain, however I cut him off midsentence._

_"What do you mean people like me?" Of course I knew what he meant. I just did not want anyone other than the people I knew I could trust to know what I was._

_"Now Ms. Ivanov, you know exactly what I mean and don't bother denying it. I know that you are a mutant and I would like you to join my team, Team X."_

I slowly came back to reality and stared at myself in the mirror. I couldn't tell when this vision was supposed to take place but it was pretty clear, so it would be soon and it was set in stone. Then I became aware of someone calling my name.

"Natalya..., Natalya. Are you all right?" I turned my head to see my bubbly friend Jennifer with a concerned look on her face. She was much taller than me, almost six inches, with beautiful black hair, emerald green eyes, naturally tan skin, and a killer body to match.

"Umm, yeah. I'm fine."

"Well, that's good. Did you have another vision?" When I nodded, her concerned look turned to one of understanding. "Okay. Can I borrow your eyeliner?" Again, I nodded and handed her the liquid and brush.

I put the final touches on my makeup and quickly slipped into my scanty, sparkly sailors outfit. Pushing my vision out of my mind, I prepared to do my fourth dance of the night.

Stryker sat in his office looking through the file of Natalya Ivanov, a very powerful and dangerous mutant. She would make a wonderful addition to Team X despite her small size. Her whereabouts had finally been tracked down to Los Angeles and he was just waiting for Zero to be ready to go before they flew to Los Angeles to retrieve her.

"When do we leave?" Zero said from the door way of Stryker's office. Stryker looked up from the file and smiled.

"Right now, I would like to pick her up as soon as possible." They walked to the jet in silence and after about five minutes in the air Zero broke it.

"So what kind of powers does she have?"

"For starters, she can see the future." Stryker grinned as he answered Zero's question. "But she also has a defensive mutation, a vampiric mutation." Zero's expression however never changed.

"Where can we find her?"

Stryker opened Natalya's files, looking for her occupation and the address of the club she danced in.

"Her file says that she works nights dancing at a club on Sunset Blvd."

"Wait. You want to recruit a stripper onto the team." Zero looked rather exasperated when he said this.

"She's not a stripper, Zero. She's a burlesque dancer."

"That's not any better. So we are recruiting a glitz and glamour princess." He looked even more exasperated.

"Trust me , she is no princess."

**This isn't my first story but I would very much like constructive criticism. And I hope I have the character's personalities right. Thank you for reading. And if you like it, reviews might help me post new chapters faster.**


	2. Chapter 1

Stryker and Zero landed on the runway of LAX where a car and driver met them directly to take them anywhere they wanted to go. About half an hour later, they pulled up in front of the Three Clubs burlesque club where Natalya Ivanov danced. Both men walked inside and were bombarded with the blaring music and the dimly lit atmosphere.

"Twenty bucks, please." A high-pitched, girly voice spoke from behind a wooden podium. Stryker looked over at the small, blonde with a shocked face.

"Are you serious?" the girl nodded."Do you think you could waver the price a bit for members of the military?"

"Nope, twenty bucks, please. Each." she answered, all with a smile on her face. Zero rolled his eyes while Stryker handed her two, crisp twenty dollar bills.

The men found a table in the very back of the club and tried to hail a waitress. Finally, a tall, red headed woman stopped.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" she spoke in a smooth, sweet tone.

"We need to speak to Ms. Ivanov." Stryker's tone rather stern.

"Oh, well," the waitress looked to a clock on the wall and then back to the stage where the girls were dancing. " she's dancing right now, but I can get her once she has a break. She is the one on the far left of the stage, in the front wearing the sailors outfit." she said, pointing to a small blonde with sparkling blue eyes.

After about twenty minutes, the bouncy blonde bonded out from behind the wall of mirrors that lead to the dressing rooms and the entrance to the stage. Natalya was even smaller up close, she couldn't have been taller than five foot or weighed more than 100 pounds. She looked around the area until she spotted the men sitting across the room. She stared at them for a few seconds and then finally walked towards them with a confident stride.

I had just finished my longest set of the night, four dances in a row, and even though I had been dancing here for two years, I was out of breathe. I was changing into my costume for my next dance when Emily came up to the dressing rooms.

"Natalya, there are two men asking for you." Emily called to me, and upon hearing this, there was a series of giggles from the other girls.

"Did they say what their names were?"

"No, but they are military." I froze and immediately knew these were the men from my vision.

"Okay," I answered in a shaky voice." I'll be down in a second."

After changing into my next outfit, I made my way down to the bar and club area. Opening the mirror door, I walked across the hardwood floor, my heels clicking against the wood. I looked around the room until I spied Major Stryker and Agent Zero.

After several seconds, I walked across the room towards them. I was a little nervous for reasons I could not understand.

"Hello, Ms .Ivanov. My name is Major William Stryker, and this is Agent Zero." Stryker spoke while nodding toward Agent Zero, a tall man, of course almost everyone was tall compared to me, who looked Asian and had a cold look on his face.

"Hello. Well, it's obvious you know my name. How can I help you?'

"Well, I have put together a special team for people like you, and I would li-" he began to explain, however I cut him off midsentence.

"What do you mean people like me?" Of course I knew what he meant. I just did not want anyone other than the people I knew I could trust to know what I was, and I knew what team he was speaking of, but I decided to play dumb.

"Now Ms. Ivanov, you know exactly what I mean and don't bother denying it. I know that you are a mutant and I would like you to join my team, Team X."

I was rather baffled by his bluntness, but I wanted to project an aura of confidence and strength, even though I was a little nervous.

"Well, what is the teams purpose exactly?"

"Our missions are sometimes far too dangerous for the human divisions of the military, so it is better to train people like you that are more designed for these situations."

I did not want to join this team, but I had a feeling that Major Stryker was not someone you said no to. Also, I could sense that this man might not have the best intentions when it came to these missions.

"Are you Russian?" Zero's voice interrupted my thoughts, he must have picked up on my accent. It was the first time I had heard him speak since sitting down at the table. When I nodded, Zero's face became, if at all possible, even colder. "Damn it."

"Be nice." Stryker turned to Zero and gave him a reprimanding look. Turning back to me, Stryker plastered a smile on his face."So, Ms. Ivanov, what do you say? You would be doing a great service to your country."He seemed to forget that I am from Russia, but I decided to let it go.

"I, ummm," I did not want to be a part of this team, but I still had that feeling that I would not have a choice. " I will join you. But I have to finish my dancing for tonight and gather some of my things."

"Very well." Stryker did not look to happy about having to wait, but did not voice his thoughts." Once you are done, we will get your things, and fly back to the base."

After nearly three more hours, I was ready to leave for my apartment. Strutting out to the parking lot, I found Stryker and Zero leaning against the brick wall, waiting for me.

"My car's over this way. Do you need a ride?" I asked in a small voice. When they nodded, I lead them to my '67 crimson red California Special Mustang convertible. " Someone will have to ride in the backseat, sorry." I already knew that it would be Zero.

"Zero, in the back." Stryker commanded. Just as I had suspected. Zero stared at my car and then turned back to me with an icy expression.

"It's a little small, isn't it?" I stared at Zero for several seconds. No one spoke against my car, even if it was just to piss me off. My car was like my baby.

"Well, it is the perfect size for me, but the trunk accommodates well." I answered in a sugary, sweet tone. Zero stared at me in what I guessed to be shock, he must not have expected me to be such a smart ass.

"Both of you, shut up!" Stryker interrupted our bickering. Zero and I glared at each other for a few extra seconds before I turned away and unlocked the car. I slid into the front seat while Stryker and Zero made themselves comfortable. It was a clear night, so I decided to leave the top down as we drove to my condo in Malibu.

When I pulled to the condominium, the smell of salt water and the sound of the waves softly lapping at the shore infiltrated my senses. I loved living at the beach, it was always so relaxing here.

"Nice place." Stryker's voice brought me out of my reverie. I looked over to see him and Zero staring at the tall, clean, marble building sitting directly on the beach.

"Thank you."

We made our way up to the top level where my apartment was. "Just give me a few minutes to pack, you can just make yourselves comfortable." I told the men while I made my way to my bedroom.

After about a half hour, I was packed and ready to go. When I walked into my living room, Stryker was putting my phone into the cradle and I gave him a questioning look.

"I hope you don't mind, but I called for someone to drive us to the airport."

"No, that's fine. I will leave my car with my landlord." I was actually relieved, my landlord liked me a lot and would make sure my car and condo were in perfect condition while I was gone.

"Good, are you ready?" When I nodded, we left my condo and made our way to the lobby where I told the employee at the front desk that I would be gone for quite awhile. When I turned around, Stryker waved me towards a black car in front of the building. I took a deep breath before I climbed into the car and headed towards the airport.


	3. PLEASE READ PETITION

**I am sorry this is not a chapter, but I was kind of pissed when I heard about the new rule about the rating system. This applies to my story because, while there may not be sex, there will be some graphic violence. And this just comes with the territory when you are talking about vampires. Also, I am very sorry I have not updated in forever, but I am terribly busy with school and will not be able to update until I am done with school in a few months.**

\/ \/ \/

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

voldyismyfather

Marine76

IamCattiCandi

Katie-lynxxx

TheHunter9

moonwhiteangel

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this

Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!

See you in .net

Save .net


End file.
